O diário de Rose Weasley
by Lety Diggory
Summary: O que seria de Rose Weasley de não desabafasse o seu amor por Scorpius Malfoy com alguém? E se esse alguém fosse um diário?


**O diário de Rose Weasley**

29 DE SETEMBRO

Terça-feira

Dormitório feminino da Grifinória; oito da manhã.

Querido diário.

Eu sei, estou louca, afinal, sou louca, mas preciso dizer, estou apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy

Isso mesmo, ria da minha cara.

Li uma vez em uma revistinha mensal que minha mãe tem espalhada pela casa; ela dizia: Expresse suas emoções através de um diário.

É ótimo isso, estou ate mais aliviada; você diário, não conta meus segredos para ninguém, não ri da minha cara quando estou falando coisas completamente sem nexo, afinal, eu que estou ficando sem nexo! Onde já se viu?! Estou conversando com você como se fosse a Lily ou a Carol.

Aquelas malucas vivem dizendo para mim:

"Rose, somos primas, pare com essa frescura sua, eu percebo, você AMA ele, todos percebem..."

"Rose, conte para ele, somos amigas desde o primeiro ano, vai ver ele também gosta de você."

Até parece.

Será que estou me tornando uma apaixonada convicta ou é só uma apaixonite instantânea?

Reforço: estou ficando louca, mal começaram as aulas e já estou assim... Preciso de um copo de água e ar, muito ar.

29 DE SETEMBRO

Terça-feira

Intervalo abençoado entre a aula de poções e transfiguração; dez e meia da manhã.

Querido diário de novo

Posso apostar que escreverei aqui hoje por mais cem vezes; culpa da imprestável da Lily que se esborracha no chão jogando quadribol e me deixa aqui sozinha, abandonada apenas com um diário idiota.

Desculpe, não quis ofendê-lo.

Então, hoje na aula de poções foi um sonho, eu tenho um serio problema que quando minhas emoções são fortes demais começo a xingar tudo e todos; deve ser por conta da felicidade.

O Malfoy é lindo.

Ah!

Hoje ele pegou, foi até o bebedouro, fitou-me com seus fulminantes olhos azuis esverdeados, puxou os seus lindos cabelos louros para trás, e bebeu água.

Até perdi a sede; como ele é lindo.

Ps. Esse clichê de "querido diário" está me irritando, todo mundo faz isso! Que horror, vou te dar um nome, ok?

Laila? Que tal Laila? Ah não! Parece daquele cachorro que foi para o espaço a Laica... Pensei em Lily, mas Lily lembra aquela fofoqueira de perna quebrada.

Sophie... Prefeito! Ah não, minha coruja chama Sophie.

Anne... Ah! Anne é lindo.

Então, como vai Anne?

Até mais Anne, estou atrasada, aula de configuração, desculpe, trans... figuração.

Odeio transfiguração!

29 DE SETEMBRO

Terça-feira, uma da tarde.

No salão comunal da Grifinória esperando o povo para almoçar; meio-dia.

Querida, amável, adorável, amiga, tudo de tudo Anne!

Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Estou um tanto quando abobalhada afinal, completamente abobalhada.

Também se era de esperar.

Adoro transfiguração!

Adoro o Malfoy, adoro a Lily, adoro a Carol, adoro você, adoro Hogwarts, adoro os livros malucos que minha mãe lê, adoro minha vida, adoro todo mundo.

O Malfoy é um príncipe!

Eu sei que é a coisa mais comum do mundo, e daí? Aconteceu comigo.

Bendita aula de transfiguração, o lindo Malfoy estava com seus amigos perturbados perambulando pela sala, aquele filho do Neville com a Di-lua, quer dizer, Luna, tal de David e o filho do Potter, o Alvo; e eu obviamente acompanhada da Carol (irmã do David, bem, eles são gêmeos completamente diferentes, ela é loira e ele moreno.) quase ia me esquecendo: a Carol é completamente apaixonada pelo Potter; então vamos ao que interessa.

Os meninos estavam brincando de verdade e desafio enquanto a professora não chegava, e graças a essa bendita brincadeira, meu bendito primo falou para o amor da minha vida: "Beije a Rose."

Corei. Scorpius também. Ele estava afim; segundo Carol estava. Ele chegou mais perto, senti a respiração dele perto de mim, era incrível saber que o gás carbônico que ele havia expirado estava passando perto de mim, senti a pulsação dele, ele encostou aqueles lábios na minha bochecha completamente rosadas e me beijou.

Desmoronei.

Tremi.

Fiquei com aquela cena o tempo todo na minha cabeça.

Queria gravar aquilo; lembro que no ano passado meus avós trouxas me deram de presente um celular, para os trouxas isso é muito útil, comecei a mexer nele outro dia nas férias mais é muito complicado, como esses trouxas estão ficando tecnológicos; pena que Hogwarts não deixa que tragamos adereços trouxas para a escola, queria gravar aquilo, e ficar assistindo por todos os dias em que continuar viva.

Não sei nem como parei de tremer para escrever aqui. Nem fome sinto.

Pensando bem tem um brigadeiro em cima da mesa...

29/30 DE SETEMBRO

(não sei ao certo porque está de noite e o meu relógio pifou)

Terça/Quarta feira

(idem ao de cima)

Embaixo do cobertor na minha cama iluminando você com Lumus; não sei que horas são.

Querida Anne.

Veja se estou começando a ficar bêbada:

Sonhei que estava com um vestido branco, igualzinho ao que eu vi em um filme trouxa da casa de meus avós nas férias, com um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas em uma mão e na outra segurando o braço do papai; ia caminhando em direção ao noivo, nem preciso falar o dito cujo, ele estava cada vez mais bonito...ah...como é bom estar apaixonada...

30 DE SETEMBRO

Quarta-feira

Aula de adivinhação; duas horas da tarde.

Anne querida.

Como é bom descarregar a raiva que estou escrevendo em você, assim posso relaxar e depois agüentar aquela maluca metida a profeta da professora de adivinhação, odeio ela, afinal, acho que ela mesma se odeia. Impossível algum ser humano gostar dela em estado normal, aquela descabelada rabugenta, de óculos com no mínimo vinte graus, preciso da um jeito de sumir da

30 DE SETEMBRO

Quarta-feira

Sala de detenção da professora Trelawney; cinco horas da tarde

Anne preciso de você.

Eu sou uma tola.

Mas a coisa boa ainda está por vir...

Mas até que foi legal; e desculpe te abandonar no meio de uma frase.

Corria tudo bem antes do massacre, todos estavam agitados, Carol estava estudando herbologia para os NIEMs do ano que vem, afinal, eu também estudo, mas desde quando resolvi escrever em um diário tudo mudou... Então voltando no assunto, tudo estava bem, eu expressando a minha opinião sobre aquela vaca da professora Trelawney, quando a própria aparece por trás, vejo você sendo fechada e atraída por uma varinha até aquela tirana... Grrr...

Aqui está o nosso amigável diálogo:

O mal: Srta Weasley! Posso saber o que está escrevendo nesse diário?

(Claro que não; é lógico pensei que pergunta idiota, certamente viria de uma pessoa idiota.)

O bem, a voz da razão, resumindo, eu: (Fiquei muda)

O mal: deixe-me ler. Alunos prestem a atenção queridos:

"30 de setembro

Quarta-feira

Aula de adivinhação; duas horas da tarde.

Anne querida.

Como é bom descarregar a raiva que estou escrevendo em você, assim posso relaxar e depois agüentar aquela maluca metida a profeta da professora de adivinhação, odeio ela, afinal, acho que ela mesma se odeia. Impossível algum ser humano gostar dela em estado normal, aquela descabelada rabugenta, de óculos com no mínimo vinte graus, preciso da um jeito de sumir da

O mal continuando a falar: Então Srta Weasley? Como se sente depois disso? Por que não acaba a frase agora junto comigo? Talvez possa ajudá-la.

(Mulherzinha... Argh!)

Meus pensamentos maldosos foram interrompidos por uma grave, mas no mesmo tempo uma doce voz que vinha de um garoto louro, de queixos pontudos, olhos azuis, gravata verde e prata e um emblema de uma serpente pregado naquele lindo e impecável uniforme preto.

O príncipe: Com licença professora Trelawney; respeito-a muito e tenho certeza que todos também (será?) e receio em dizer, mas o que a senhora fez com a Rose (ele me chamou pelo primeiro nome... ah!) tenho certeza que não é justo. Um diário é algo pessoal, e não importa o que nele se escreva é de total particularidade da pessoa.

(Nesse "total particularidade da pessoa" Scorpius grifou bem, como se fosse destacado com caneta marca texto; ele é o meu herói!)

O mal: O senhor Malfoy está me desafiando?

O príncipe: Não professora, só quis dizer que...

O mal: Detenção para os dois! Encontrem-me na minha sala as cinco em ponto!

Meu príncipe não disse mais nada. Nem eu.

O mal: Estão todos dispensados; leiam para amanhã do capítulo três até o fim do capítulo quatro. Passem bem. Malfoy, Weasley, me encontrem as cinco em ponto.

Olho para o relógio, ainda são quatro e cinqüenta, e aquela tirana não chegou ainda; minha mãe sempre disse que as aulas dela era um saco, e que ela e o papai sempre a odiava, mas nunca disseram que ela era uma bruxa (Literalmente) daquelas bruxas que tem nos livros que os meus avós trouxas leriam para mim se minha mãe não fosse bruxa.

Até mais Anne, o Malfoy chegou. Lá se vai minha pressão...

30 DE SETEMBRO

Quarta-feira

No meio do corredor onde alguns deveriam ter passado e outros temiam, o corredor da sala de detenções, sete e meia.

Anniezinha.

Desculpe deixá-la curiosa por querer saber o que acontecera naquela abençoada sala de detenções; primeiro chegou Scorpius:

"Oi Rose, como vai"

"Na medida do possível..." Menti tentando fazer cena de vitima. "Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu Scorpius, não queria que levasse detenção também."

"Não foi sua culpa Rose, eu que quis te defender porque era realmente injusto o que ela fez, onde já se viu bisbilhotar o diário dos outros?"

Aí como ele ficava lindo com cara de revoltado... Olhando para aquela mesa de vidro...

"O que você acha do torneio tribruxo, Rose?"

Toda hora que ele me chamava por Rose minhas moléculas se remexiam, a estrutura do meu DNA no lugar de se parecer com uma escada virava um elevador, ia as alturas minha adrenalina, suava frio, quente, sei lá, numa hora daquelas até tinha perdido os sentidos.

"Meu tio Harry não tem muitas recordações positivas dele, acho que é por causa de um amigo dele, Cedric Diggory que morreu em um torneio daqueles, as tirando aquilo deve ser legal; tirando o fato de que nenhum de nós dois possamos nos inscrever..."

"É verdade, estamos no 6º ano, se fosse ano que vem você se inscreveria?" Ele perguntou lindamente.

"Ah não, tem que ser muito "cabeça-fria" para isso, nem consigo me imaginar em um desses."

"Eu me inscreveria"

Aí que corajoso. Ele não é lindo?

"Acho que quem deve estar revoltado é o seu primo James, o irmão do Alvo que se formou no ano passado, acho que ele se inscreveria."

"É verdade, e você, que coragem! E o baile, o professor Longbottom disse que temos no máximo uma semana para arrumar os pares... afinal, o baile é dia dez de outubro."

Será que ele percebeu a indireta?

"Estranho, não acha? É o tradicional baile de inverno, teria que ser no inverno, mas agora vai ser em pleno outono, dia 10 de outubro... e outra coisa também, no lugar dos alunos estrangeiros chegarem no primeiro dia de aula eles chegaram hoje...nunca vi isso."

Ele deu uma respirada mais lenta e continuou:

"Eu sei que o Alvo convidou a Carol"

Até ela conseguiu um par?Ahh nãão!

"Pelo que sei está completamente apaixonado por ela, você sabe, conversa no dormitório dos meninos sai de tudo" Ele continuou outra vez.

"Imagino"

Ele está contando para mim o que eles conversam no dormitório! Isso é uma prova de confiança... Quase parei de respirar.

"Nossa Scorpius, não sei se você percebeu, mas já são sete horas, será que a professora esqueceu-se de nós?"

"É verdade, nem percebi, quando se aproveita o tempo nem o sentimos passar"

"Será que se formos embora ela vai perceber?"

"A não ser que a bola de cristal nos denuncie"

E eu boba do jeito que sou, no lugar de virar a noite conversando com ele resolvi ir embora, só para escrever em um diário... Sou uma boba mesmo, sua culpa Anne!

UM DE OUTUBRO

Quinta-feira

Sala de detenção do professor Raios-Que-o-Parta; entre duas e quatro da tarde.

Dane-se!

Anne

Olhe só essa:

Eu estava tranquilamente ótima; desci as escadas, passei pelas masmorras, fui até a enfermaria dar um "oi" para a Lily, no meio do corredor encontro uma aberração:

"Srta Weasley, o que anda fazendo no meio dos corredores do nosso respeitadíssimo colégio com essas roupas, justo hoje que os alunos de outras instituições chegarão ao nosso colégio para o torneio tribruxo? Vá trocar de roupa e me encontre na sala de detenção em meia hora!"

Eu sei que é outono, mas não estava frio, parecia que o verão não tinha ido embora, era como se a Inglaterra houvesse virado um país tropical, estava calor e não tinha aulas naquele horário, também não faria mal nenhum que o Scorpius visse que não tenho pernas brancas como aquelas narizes-empinados da Sonserina...

Ele deve estar chegando...

UM DE OUTUBRO

Quinta-feira

Banheiro feminino; sete da noite

Ps. Carol está vomitando.

Anne

Não acredito que possa existir tanta garota chatinha em uma única instituição educacional bruxa...

A diretora começou a fazer uma propaganda enorme sobre que elas fazem parte de uma escola bruxa muito evoluída na França e tal..., estava esperando pessoas inteligentes e do bem, daí então aparecem com piruetas e pulos um monte de Patys! Todas louras, colocando acento em tudé qué falavé... affé, cabelos totalmente arrumados e brilhantes, uma maquiagem perfeita, magras, corpos esculturais, uniformes impecavelmente azuis de cetim e uns chapeuzinhos cata-ovo azuis também e meninos babando ao nossos lados.

Isso é o poder que Beauxbatons tem.

Mas agora vem a melhor parte, um torneio tribruxo não é formado apenas de duas escolas... Chegaram como disse a diretora: "Nossos amigos do Norte" e que amigos...

Uma vez meu pai e minha mãe estavam brigando (sempre por motivos bestas) então ele disse: "Já que é assim por que você não ficou com aquele Krum de Durmstrang?"

Naquela época não entendia nada, mas há pouco tempo soube que na época dos meus pais também teve um torneio e que o tio Harry ganhou, mas teve muita coisa suja por trás disso, então minha mãe com quatorze anos começou a flertar com um aluno de Durmstrang, esse tal de Victor Krum, que na época era o maior apanhador do mundo, famoso e tal... Agora sei por que papai tinha tanto ciúme, eles eram lindos.

Mas o meu Scorpiuzinho é mais.

Pena que a Carol já que viu as meninas saiu de fininho e veio para o banheiro, ela estava tão feliz coitada porque o Alvo a convidou e está pensando que vai abandonar o compromisso com ela e ficar com aqueles macarrões-sem-molho de Beauxbatons.

Se eu fosse ela dava um chute no alvo e ficava com aqueles dezessete-anistas de Durmstrang.

Como sou má.

Deixe-me ir ajudar Carol, coitada.

UM DE OUTUBRO

Quinta-feira

Dormitório feminino; nove e meia da noite.

Anne!

Pelo amor de Merlin!

Como pude ser tão imbecil?

É lóógico que o Scorpius vai convidar uma daquelas bonitonas, quer dizer, nojentinhas de Beauxbatons! A Carol tem toda razão!

Ps. Preciso de uma aspirina.

DOIS DE OUTUBRO

Sexta-feira: O dia mais feliz da minha vida

Na enfermaria; uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis, meia noite, sei lá que horas são, só sei que o cupido apareceu há um tempinho.

Anniezinha da mamãe!

Estou tããão feliz que acho que a caneta vai saltar da minha mão de tanto que eu estou tremendo.

Estava na aula de poções, tudo ótimo, adoro poções, então uma bolinha de papal me atinge, furiosamente furiosa olhei para trás, prontíssima para expor minha delicadeza de dar um xingo, vejo o lindo rosto de Scorpius acenando para que eu abrisse o papel e lesse o que estava dentro dele, presumi.

Coloquei-o embaixo da mesa e discretamente abri, não estava nada mais, nada menos do que: "Rose, você quer ir ao baile comigo?"

Tremi.

Gelei.

Caí.

De verdade mesmo, por isso que estou na enfermaria.

Sei que sou uma tonta, mas não estou nem aí, minha pressão caiu, tudo escureceu, a hora que eu vi estava sendo carregada e um circulo estava formado por trás de mim.

O que será que o Scorpius pensará de mim?

Como não pensei nisso antes, deixe-me apagar:

De: DOIS DE OUTUBRO

Sexta-feira: O dia mais feliz da minha vida

Para: DOIS DE OUTUBRO

Sexta-feira: O dia em que paguei o maior mico da minha vida

Mas continuo feliz do mesmo jeito... Acho que hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida mesmo assim, deixe-me mudar:

De: DOIS DE OUTUBRO

Sexta-feira: O dia em que paguei o maior mico da minha vida

Para: DOIS DE OUTUBRO

Sexta-feira: O dia mais feliz da minha vida

Não importa, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida mesmo assim.

Vou parar de escrever, acho que chegou alguém.

DOIS DE OUTUBRO

Sexta-feira

Dormitório feminino; onze e meia da noite

Adorável Anne

A melhor coisa que fiz na minha vida foi ter desmaiado, agora sei por que nos filmes a moçinha vive desmaiando e o galã sempre as pegando no colo. (Observação feita nos dias em que fiquei na casa dos meus avós trouxas assistindo filmes trouxas.) (Até que são bem legais)

Estava escrevendo em você, até que ouvi um barulho, e parei de escrever, graças a um instinto feminino, sem querer, acabei arrumando meus cabelos e bem na hora que abaixei meus braços, um garoto louro de dezesseis anos aparece na porta e vem em direção ao meu leito, do mesmo jeito tremi, gelei e se tivesse em pé cairia.

"Oi Rose."

"Olá Scorpius."

"Você está bem? Fiquei preocupado com você na aula de poções hoje."

(Ele é um príncipe!)

"Claro que sim, foi só uma queda de pressão, deve ser normal."

"Trouxe para você."

Ele disse e tirou um botão de rosa vermelha (será que significa algo?) não sei de onde e me deu, a hora que ele chegou fiquei tão abobalhada com ele que esqueci que poderia estar segurando alguma coisa.

"Afinal, você é o meu par." Ele continuou.

(Ótimo que aquelas meninas sem-molho não influenciaram a cabeça dele, pelo menos não até agora.)

"Srta Weasley, pode voltar para seu dormitório"

Resmungou aquela enfermeirazinha, juro que se estivesse com minha varinha um jato de luz verde sairia dela em direção aquela mulher.

"Preciso ir, Rose, só passei aqui mesmo para ver como estava, até amanhã."

Se não fosse aquela mulher estávamos conversando até agora, e talvez ele tivesse se declarado para mim... Poderia pedir para que eu namorasse com ele, entao nos casaríamos, teríamos filhos e viveríamos felizes para sempre... Estou começando a sonhar demais, deve ser o sono, tenho que dormir.

Boa noite Anne.

TRÊS DE OUTUBRO

Sábado

No dormitório me preparando para ir à Hogsmeade; sete e meia da manhã

Annie

Estava tudo bem ontem à noite, continuei sonhando.

Mas dessa vez um sonho horrível, aterrorizante, um desastre.

Sonhei que estava sentada no salão comunal tomando café da manhã junto com Carol e Lily quando Scorpius, Alvo e o Josh aparecem, todos eles com uma loira do lado a tiracolo.

Antes que eu me esqueça: seria tudo perfeito se: Eu+Scorpius; Lily+David e Carol+ Alvo.

Então voltando no sonho... como no esquema anterior, eu, Lily e Carol já estávamos com os nossos pares, então eles aparecem e David diz à Lily:

"Desculpe Lily, mas não vai dar para eu ir ao baile com você, vou com a Natalie." (Natalie é a vaca número um.)

Agora a vez do Potter:

"Desculpe Carol, mas não vai dar para eu ir ao baile com você, vou com a Kirsten." (Kirsten é a vaca número dois.)

Depois daquilo pensei que nunca aconteceria nada demais comigo, afinal o Scorpius é um cavalheiro, então ele lança essa:

"Desculpe Rose, mas não vai dar para eu ir ao baile com você, vou com a Lizzie." (Lizzie é a infeliz, a égua, a depravada a vaca número três!

Todas elas mexiam os cabelos, enquanto os meninos as apertavam e...

Graças à Merlin uma garota de cabelos acaju, olhos verde-esmeralda, cerca de 1,65 de altura com quatorze anos me acorda:

"Rose! Voltei! Vamos á Hogsmeade?"

SEIS DE OUTUBRO

Terça-feira

No dormitório com as meninas vendo os nossos vestidos; cinco e meia da tarde

Anne

Desculpe não ter dado o ar da graça durante três dias, mas é que eu, Lily e Carol começamos a peregrinar por Londres (trouxa) para acharmos os nossos vestidos. Hogwarts é tão boazinha que nos deu três dias para ficarmos livres: saiamos para Hogsmeade e onde quiséssemos ir para procurar a roupa para o baile. Todo mundo foi até a "Encantadda" que é uma loja de trajes a vigor aqui de Hogsmeade, mas eu e as meninas aproveitamos e fomos até Londres procurar roupas, pois disse que os trouxas tem roupinhas muito bonitas, e tem mesmo.

Lily vai de dourado, Carol vai de rosa, e eu vou de vermelho.

Será que não ficará muito estranho?

Dane-se!

PS: faltam quatro dias para o baile.

SETE DE OUTUBRO

Quarta-feira

Torre de astronomia, onze da noite.

Quando os astros se cruzam chegando a ficar com a circunferência de uma órbita maior que os números da sua data de nascimento multiplicada por três, a da pessoa correspondida seria a metade da primeira pessoa com qual foi calculada, considerando que a vogal do seu nome apareça no máximo depois de duas consoantes, significa que a pessoa com quem está enamorado a corresponde.

Deixe-me ver: S-C-O-R-P-I-U-S

A primeira vogal vem depois de duas consoantes, dá certo, data de nascimento:

9 de Junho de 2005

9+6+7

22

2+24

4 x 312

A circunferência dele é 12,2

E eu estou apaixonada por ele!

Isso funciona!

Deixe-me ver se isso dá certo comigo: R-O-S-E

Primeira vogal depois da primeira consoante.

Data de nascimento:

16 de Junho de 2005

16+6+7

29

2+9 11

1+12

2 x 36

E a minha circunferência é 6,1

SEIS VIRGULA UM É A METADE DE DOZE VIRGULA DOIS!

ELE ME AMA!

E EU AMO ELE!!

OITO DE OUTUBRO

Quinta-feira

Dormitório feminino, acabando de acordar; sete da manhã

Anne

Faltam só dois dias para o baile!

Ps: Vai fazer a maquiagem de Lily?

E a da Carol?

E a minha?

Ahhhh!

Não tinha pensado nisso antes!

Vou morrer!

OITO DE OUTUBRO

Quinta-feira

Intervalo entre história da magia e adivinhação; quatro e meia.

Anne, Por Merlin! Ajude-me!

Não acredito que passei por tamanha humilhação. Estava andando pelos corredores, desesperadamente desesperada e preocupada, porque Lily, Carol e eu somos um acidente quando se trata de maquiagem, então ouço duas garotas de Beauxbatons conversando e uma dizendo para a outra, que se traduzíssemos saia algo em torno disso:

"Natalie, (isso mesmo, a garota com quem Alvo sairia no sonho) consegui terminar aquele curso de maquiagem profissional trouxa na França, de uma grife trouxa chamada Armani, foi tão bom.

Agora a Kirsten falando:

"Eu fiz um de uma grife trouxa chamada Dolce&Gabbana, também é profissionalizante."

Agora a Lizzie, aquela traidora que ficou com o Scorpius (no sonho, é lógico, senão virava um murro na cara dela.)

"Nossa meninas, também fiz um, é de uma marca trouxa chamada Gucci."

Eu conhecia essas marcas pelo fato dos meus avós trouxas, nossa, sabia que ia ser a humilhação de mais alto nível da minha vida, mas ou me rendia a deixar o orgulho ou aparecia no baile de cara lavada.

Preferi a primeira opção.

"Natalie, sem querer acabei ouvindo a conversa de vocês, então, você poderia me maquiar?"

"Minha querida, me desculpe, mas não vai dar, é que já combinei de maquiar a Lily Potter."

Não acredito! A Lily vai deixar a que a garota que ficou com o suposto namorado dela (no meu sonho) a maquie?

"Kirsten, e você, poderia me maquiar?"

"Desculpe querida, mas eu já vou maquiar a Carol Longbottom."

Não tinha outra opção.

A Lizzie já estava me encarando.

E se ela fizesse uma maquiagem horrorosa em mim só para que o Scorpius deixasse de ficar comigo porque eu estaria horrível só para ficar com ela?

Mas aquilo foi um sonho.

Bem, um pesadelo.

"Quer que eu a maquio, moça?"

Sai para lá orgulho!

"Quero sim Lizzie, obrigada."

Acho que vou vomitar!

Aula de adivinhação agora?

Tenho certeza que vou vomitar!

Blaft!

Isso é o som de alguém vomitando, tá?

OITO DE OUTUBRO

Quinta-feira

Biblioteca; cinco e meia da tarde.

Anne

Faltam apenas dois dias!

NOVE DE OUTUBRO

Sexta-feira

Indo as masmorras; nove e meia da manhã

Anne

É AMANHÃ!

AHHH!

EU VOU VER O SCORPIUS!

MADRUGADA DE NOVE PARA DEZ DE OUTUBRO

Sábado

Dormitório feminino; uma e meia da manhã

Anne

Estou sem dormir!

Não consigo dormir!

Estou com insônia!

(Lily e Carol também.)

Mas também não tem nem como! Amanhã vou ver o Scorpius! Por mim ficaria acordada até a hora do baile.

SE EU FICAR ACORDADA VOU AMANHECER COM OLHEIRAS!

Anne! Me se um soco!

(Mas sem ficar roxo.)

Ps. Deve ter calmantes na enfermaria, eu e as meninas precisamos seqüestrar alguns...

MADRUGADA DE NOVE PARA DEZ DE OUTUBRO

Sábado

Dormitório feminino; duas da manhã

Anne

Ajude-me a dormir?

MADRUGADA DE NOVE PARA DEZ DE OUTUBRO

Sábado

Dormitório feminino; duas e meia da manhã

Anne

Não tinha calmante na enfermaria.

Vou ter um colapso nervoso.

MADRUGADA DE NOVE PARA DEZ DE OUTUBRO

Sábado

Dormitório feminino; três da manhã

Anne

Sabia que compressa com água fria tira as olheiras?

Preciso de um milhão.

MADRUGADA DE NOVE PARA DEZ DE OUTUBRO

Sábado

Dormitório feminino; três e meia da manhã

Anne

Não agüento mais contar carneiros, acho que vou contar cavalos!

MADRUGADA DE NOVE PARA DEZ DE OUTUBRO

Sábado

Dormitório feminino; quatro da manhã

Anne

Cansei de contar cavalos, acho que vou contar porcos!

MADRUGADA DE NOVE PARA DEZ DE OUTUBRO

Sábado

Dormitório feminino; quatro e meia da manhã

Anne

Cansei de contar porcos e agora estou contando vacas, bois, pelicanos, cavalos, carneiros, gansos, ovelhas...

Algum deles deve dar sono.

DEZ DE OUTUBRO

SÁBADO!

DIA DO BAILE!

DORMITÓRIO FEMININO!

SETE DA MANHÃ!

JÁ ESTÁ CLARO!

HOJE VOU VER O SCORPIUS!

EU CONSEGUI DORMIR, ACHO QUE UMAS DUAS HORAS!

ANNE!

FALTA APENAS DEZ HORAS PARA O BAILE

ANNE!

Por incrível que pareça consegui dormir, também depois de contar um gado!

Ah! Estou tão feliz!

Acho que vou ter um treco!

Ops... Acho que as maquiadoras chegaram.

DEZ DE OUTUBRO

SÁBADO!

DIA DO BAILE!

Dormitório feminino; onze e meia da manhã

FALTA APENAS CINCO HORAS E MEIA!

Anne

Tirando o fato de Lily, Carol, Lizzie, Kirsten, Natalie, e eu estar almoçando por meio de marmitas, porque nossa maquiagem é extensa demais para fazer depois do almoço, então temos que ter tempo para:

Comer

Fazer digestão

Colocar os vestidos

Brigar

Brigar mais um pouco

Sonhar com os meninos

Vestir-nos

Sonhar mais um pouco

Brigar mais outro pouco

Fazer a maquiagem

Trocar a maquiagem porque nunca gostamos da primeira

Ficar pronta

E esperarmos dar cinco da tarde

Básico, não?

DEZ DE OUTUBRO

SÁBADO!

DIA DO BAILE!

Dormitório feminino; quatro e meia da tarde

FALTA APENAS MEIA HORA!

Anniezinha

Já estou pronta!

Não é que aquelas Beauxbatonszenses fizeram uma maquiagem ótima em mim e nas meninas, e não é que elas são em legais?

Perdoem-me pelo pré julgamento.

Se não fosse por elas nem sei o que aconteceria comigo.

Estou ouvindo passos deve ser os meninos batendo na porta.

Até mais, Anne, te vejo depois do baile... Lá lá lá...

DEZ DE OUTUBRO

Madrugada de sábado para domingo

Dormitório feminino; três da manhã

Anneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Foi

Super

Hiper

Mega

Ultra

Máster

Blaster

Advanced

Ultramente ultra

MARALILHOSO!

MÁGICO!

INACREDITÁVEL

ANORMAL

AHHH!

Começou assim:

Acabei de fechar você porque ouvi barulhos de sapatos vindo, a Kirsten abriu a porta e lá estavam: três garotos de Durmstrang, Alvo, David e o Scorpius!

Mais lindo que nunca!

Acho que nem se vivesse mil vidas esqueceria aquilo, o Scorpius passou gel no cabelo de um modo que ele ficasse para trás... Totalmente... sexy!... Não acredito que disse isso!

Estava com um smoking lindo, completamente formal e elegantérrimo!

Nunca imaginei que o viria assim. Seus olhos azuis refletiam como água e ele disse:

"Rose, você está linda."

E eu não consegui dizer nada, estava tudo parecendo um sonho, daqueles que nunca queremos acordar. Ele pegou minha mão e deu um beijo nela. (Nunca mais irei lavar a mão.)

Meu primo também estava muito bonito, e o David também,

Afinal, todos estavam lindos.

E também as meninas Beauxbatonszenses capricharam na gente.

Subimos as escadas e parecia que meu coração, meu estômago, meu rim, tudo ia pular e sair andando, cada vez que ele virava para mim era fulminante.

Até que chegamos ao salão, estavam todos e todas maravilhosamente bem arrumados, Scorpius me tirou para dançar... Como dançava bem.

Divertimos-nos muito, parecíamos que estávamos nas nuvens, até que ele disse:

"Rose, o Hugo tem ciúmes de você?"

Achei um tanto quanto patética a pergunta dele, afinal, o Hugo era meu irmão e estava no QUARTO ano.

"Não, por quê?"

"Porque ele vai ter que dividir você comigo."

Isso estava mesmo acontecendo?

"Você não está com saudades de levar uma detenção?"

Ele perguntou

Na hora eu não entendi nada.

"Como assi..."

Fui interrompida antes que terminasse a palavra "assim". Então ele me puxou com aqueles braços vestido com um smoking, me aproximou da sua gravata borboleta, senti encostar meu rosto perto dele...

Agora não tinha ninguém por perto que pudesse atrapalhar aquele momento, ainda bem que nunca teve, só sei que aquilo ficou e ainda fica e sempre ficará na minha cabeça o tempo todo...

Quando vi já estava com meu rosto encostado no dele

"Rose, eu te amo."

"Eu também"

E nos beijamos de novo, cada beijo era assistido pela professora Trelawney e era contada como mais um dia de detenção, acho que iríamos ficar o mês inteiro vendo aquela cara velha dela.

"Agora eu não só sei, mas tenho certeza, Rose, sempre amei você, mas sempre tive vergonha de falar, não sei o que me dava, mas nunca tive coragem, se eu houvesse falado não estávamos ficando juntos depois de tanto tempo."

Agora ele estava se sentindo culpado, se afastou um pouco de mim, colocou as mãos no bolso e começou a se lamentar. Ficou tão bonitinho.

Ele devia ter percebido que eu estava brava então começou a me beijar de novo.

"Dá para você tirar essas mãos do bolso e me beijar decentemente?"

Então, ele obedeceu.

Intercalando beijos com palavras ele perguntou:

"Rose..."

"... você..."

"... quer..."

"... namorar..."

"... comigo?"

Então respondi:

"... pensei..."

"... que..."

"... já..."

"... estávamos"

Então ele respondeu:

"Só...

"... por garantia."

Olhei para os lados depois disso e vi Carol e Lily na mesma situação... Acho que as estrelas sorriram para nós essa noite.

Bem Anne, voce foi minha melhor amiga durante onze dias... Desculpe-me, mas agora você tem um concorrente, e ele venceu.

Adeuzinho Anne, muito obrigada pela companhia de onze dias, mas estou muito honrada e preciso acordar amanhã cedo para cumprir detenção...


End file.
